Guess Who?
by InsularFLY
Summary: ONESHOT From afar, you would think this strange, too see such a site even in the forbidden forest....Guess who they are? Guess who's watching? Guess who is having sex? Warning: Slash, beastality, vouorism i think


**Author's Note: **I do not own HP character's. There!

**Warning's: **Mature Scene's, Beastility, Yaoi, Post-Hogwarts

From afar, you would think this strange, too see such a site even in the forbidden forest. Especially for the young girl witnessing this horrifying yet erotic site. Crouching down to hide as small as she could make herself, she watched with fascination as these events took place. Stupidly curious but with need to find out and further her knowledge. She admitted it was compulsive.

She made sure she was as quiet as ever, even so someone with as sharp senses as the creature before her. Could not see or hear her in the well camouflaged hiding place. She crossed her fingers. _Hoped _it wouldn't see her anyway.

She was always admiring the pictures of werewolf's in her room, books, diagrams everywhere bordering on obsession. To see a real one, especially in mating season was a rare sight indeed. Especially so close to Hogwarts. She knew she was breaking a rule, and she was deeply ashamed but convinced her self it was to help future classes so she dismissed the consuming guilt before she chickened out and left.

She clutched her throat before she could let out a shocked gasp, she knew the mating call was extravagant but to hear it for herself was something else it was...lecherous. She sighed silently, it was strange how romantic yet eerie it sounded. She expected the wolf to carry out his cries when she heard a rustle behind her. She tensed when she heard the patter of paws treading on the hollow soil. In a desperate attempted to hide herself she pressed herself against the oak tree, making her hands press painfully into the pine needles beneath her. She bit her lip to stop the scream of fright that was fighting it's way out.

To see a werewolf was one thing, but to be viciously attacked by one was something she wasn't so delighted about. Actually she was petrified. She knew that werewolf's where very cautious when they found another wolf to mate with and killed anyone within a meter's distance to make sure there was no challenger's around to take their future mate.

Her breath hitched a notch in her throat, when the shadow loomed over here, suffocating her with darkness. She squeezed her eyes shut welcoming the impending doom. Waiting and waiting she grew impatient and risked peeking to see the creature that was blocking the moonlight from her path. She was surprised to see a large black dog, which looked wild yet so well groomed, its smooth ebony coat reflected the light off making the raven haired dog seem ethereal. But then she realized she recognized this dog. She recognized its hollow milky white eyes, the high flickering ears and the foreboding feeling it brought when she finally could place a name on the animal before her. **The Grim.**

She dog looked right into her eyes. It's eyes seemed to twinkle in amusement and had a mischievous glint to its eye. She was even more surprised when the Grim actually came closer and sniffed her hair. Her shoulder's bunched up when the dog's cold wet snout came in contact with her ear and sent shivers down her spine. Scared the dog was about to go for her neck, right for her jugular it surprised her further by licking her face in a large wet slop. Then the dog sauntered toward to wolf looking proud of himself and not at all worried at the danger it was putting itself in. The girl felt the huge urge to tell the black dog and to warn it of the dangerous risks it was taking in being here.

She tutted at herself for being so hypocritical. She watched warily as the wolf suddenly turned as she snapped and twig underneath her feet. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears as the werewolf seemed to be looking directly at her. She watched it take a step forward when the dog stood in front of the night time creature wagging its tail expectantly.

The werewolf seemed to give the dog a reprimanding gaze but then it turned...loving. The werewolf crouched down and let the Grim nuzzle its nose against the wolfs face in an almost affectionate way. She thought them to be adopted brother's of the pack, because she had read about that, it was a rare occasion. But this _was_ Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry after all.

The wolf seemed weak and lay down and let the dog lean over its battered body, she saw cuts that she hadn't notice before as the dog carefully licked the wounds away. The wolf's face muscles tensed as it winced before relaxing. Before she even realized the dog's licking went to lower regions. She blushed as she saw what must of been, a werewolf's penis, fully erect. Her eyebrow's scrunched up in confusion. This wasn't meant to happen, they had never mentioned this in any of the books on werewolf's mating ritual's. It seemed all too, affectionate, human even. But she dismissed that ridiculous idea.

Caught up in her thought's she forgot where she was, looking up she saw the dog travel along the werewolf's body before pressing it's male shaft inside the werewolf, what made her really widen though was the they were not mating like normal animals.

The wolf was laying on its back whilst the dog slid into the wolf slowly and sensuously making the werewolf whimper as the waves of pleasure cloaked over him. She was staring and mentally taking note's when the most peculiar thing happened. The werewolf's fur started to dissolve leaving tender pastel colored skin. She watched in silence when she saw wild golden brown hair consuming the ground as appeared as the animal shifted back to its natural human form. She remembered then that 89 of the werewolf's in Britain were bitten my the vicious werewolf Fenrir Greyback. As there weren't many werewolf's currently living in London as the nest's they created here, where hard to create due to the over muggle population and bad habitat. So this wolf must be a student here.

She was so fascinated with transforming that she didn't notice the teenage boy standing behind her watching her with glee. She also didn't notice the black dog's form also shifting. The boy's muscular body continued pounding into the smaller weaker boy beneath him as his black sleek locks of hair slid down over his back moving in pace with his thrusts. The smaller paler boy moaned and dug his nails into the ground as the dark haired boy started biting into former werewolf's neck, she worried it might be painful when she saw the the stronger boys jaw tense. The wolf boy whimpered in pleasure despite the trickle of blood seeping down his neck and chest. The dark haired boy snigger's made her mouth hang open, she recognized that laugh, she recognized the wolf boy as well. She couldn't believe what was happening. Especially when the conversation before her took place.

The normally shy quiet book worm demanded rather brashly when he said

''Harder, fuck me! Is that all you got?'' The darker boy grinned at his antic's and instead of teasing he decided to do exactly that. Pounding into the shaking body mercilessly.

''Harder? You want it...'' Thrust ''Harder?'' She almost squealed when she heard,

''Sirius don't tease me, please...ugh...oh god...SIRIUS!'' with that the smaller boy threw his head back emptying himself all over his tummy. Before the wolf boy could mutter another word Sirius captured the smaller boy in a possessive, body shivering kiss. Still pounding his shaft deeper inside he traced his tongue along fairer boy's mouth biting it till it was red and tender sucking it and tasting the boy's hot wet cavern. Tasting peppermint and honey. Moaning the darker haired boy suddenly threw his back also calling out the name so erotically that even _she _felt orgasmic when Sirius almost screamed, echoing through the forest.

''**Oh fuck Remus!**''

She watched as they held each other lovingly erasing the after glow. Sirius's musical laugh sang through the air breaking the forest's regained silence.

''Remus, I never knew you were such an exhibitionist'' Remus blushed and looked toward the shell shocked girl. Biting his lip bashfully before burying his head in Sirius's chest. The girl herd someone step beside her. Grabbing her bum playfully, she jumped up and screamed and saw James standing next to her grinning from ear to ear. She glared at him for tricking her into coming here tonight to ''watch the werewolf mating season''

He was now glad he had followed her out. He looked very cocky when he said.

''Lilly, I never knew you were into Beastility''


End file.
